


Gatecrashed

by talk_less_smilemore



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: F/M, I hope you like it, I really enjoyed writing it!, Little bit of Fluff, Mentions of Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talk_less_smilemore/pseuds/talk_less_smilemore
Summary: Sanguine and Abby (Lady_Dixon's OFC) try to have a nice, romantic date away from all the stress of a criminal lifestyle. Their friends, however, aren't quite so ready to look after themselves for a few hours.





	Gatecrashed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Dixon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Dixon/gifts).



"Well?" Abby demands, but quietly, softly.

"Well what, darlin'?" Sanguine asks, a little stupidly, not looking her directly in the eye like she might burn him if he does. _It's her powers that burn, dumbass, not her feelings._

"Well, do you want to kiss me?" She frowns, dark lipstick totally unsmudged despite the meal they've just eaten, but there's a cheeky sort of glint in her eyes and the corner of her mouth is tilting upwards as she smooths down the front of her little black dress and regards him sceptically. "I mean, it's a pretty crappy date if you're bringing me to your - and I quote - 'favourite underground tavern where all the cool couples come, sweetheart, it'll be amazin', perfect for you,' and aren't even planning on kissing me." He doesn't answer, just grins, all white teeth and sunglasses, and reaches to pull her closer to him. God, she's like the sun. No, no - shitty metaphor, considering she's never seen it herself. She's like the moon. Like living night, shifting and striking and existing in her own little sub-world. So pale he'd originally thought her a vampire; Dusk's woman, even, considering that they'd been friends first, but there's so much more to her than meets the eye, and Sanguine has good eyes - metaphorically, that is. Dusk has never been the type to get on with women anyway. Or to get on with anybody, really.

They'd been out with the Revengers' Club a couple of times, bowling, drinking, murdering - you know, what normal people do - and Abby had always been the life of the party, singing and dancing and shouting until daybreak, when they'd retreat inside to sleep it off and lay low. Then Sanguine had asked her on a date, and she'd giggled, slender fingers curling in those beautiful brown locks and blinking those chocolate eyes, and she'd kissed him and he felt fireworks. Real fireworks, not forced, like with Tanith. Real fireworks. 

Sanguine can feel them now, too, even before they've made contact; sparks fly between their lips and he revels in the warmth of her fingers slipping perfectly in-between his own, wondering if she's doing magic or he's just so in love that he's hallucinating.

Then Scapegrace bursts through the door and ruins his entire life.

"Oh, thank God we found you." Vaurien rushes over, Springheeled Jack bounding onto a table behind him. The well-meaning Adept couple seated at it make quite rude - and yet somewhat socially acceptable in their situation - gestures as he begins singing and dancing and prancing, and Sanguine realises, with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, that they are both piss drunk.

"Get out of here." He hisses between his teeth, trying to ignore the amused look on Abby's face. "What's the matter?"

"We couldn't find you anywhere, we were so worried; Thrasher lost his arm again-"

"-check the bins-" Abby interjects.

"-and Pleasant and Cain are coming to bust your girlfriend for that assault she pulled on Elder Time last week."

"I'm sorry?" And as if it couldn't get any worse, Dusk walks in and his heart stops.

The vampire is covered in blood.

Dusk breezes in, snatching a glass from a nearby table and downing it in one, then makes a face and spits some of it back out.  
"Dusk." Abby winces, but she's laughing.

"Who did you kill?" Sanguine asks as Springheeled Jack jumps down onto his back. Dusk gives a low growl in response and snaps at him until he runs off laughing.

"Who did you kill?" Sanguine repeats, horror only increasing.

"Nobody; it's fake blood."

"Who. Did. You. Kill."

"A man named Fletcher."

"Renn?" Sanguine says weakly, thinking about how screwed he's going to be when the dream duo Scully and Mulder find out.

"Warren."

"Oh, thank God." He puts his head down on the table, reaching for his heart, and then Abby's hand.

"He still killed someone." She points out.

"Jesus fuck. We've got to get out of here. Come on." He yanks Scapegrace with him towards the door, slipping a much looser arm around Abby's waist to lead her outside. Any hope of a kiss is gone. Wasted by these fools. He's never been more embarrassed in his life.

"Hey- you can't just scare away my customers and walk out without paying-" The bartender makes a feeble attempt at stopping them.

"And you can't just get in our way." Sanguine, at the end of his tether, snaps out his razor; the poor man falls to the floor with a terrified whimper.

"Yeah! If you're running an underground bar for villains," Scapegrace slurs, "Get better security!" Then he begins laughing at himself.

"Um." Abby makes a face, mildly disappointed by his lack of a more coherent thought. "I think we'd better get you home. How can zombies even get drunk, anyway?" And she curls her fingers and the ground splits beneath them.

Sanguine didn't know she could do that.

"A moment, darlin'?" He requests, tapping her shoulder gently, and they stop moving, he earth settling with a great crash around them. His magic kicks in instinctively as Abby turns to him, keeping them in a tiny little pocket of s vey big world.

"If you're going to try and kill me-" She threatens, reaching for her own switchblade, but he holds his hands up in surrender.

"I ain't gonna try nothin' of the sort. Really? After all this?" 

Somewhere above them, Jack, Dusk and Scapegrace are trapped in their own little cavern, and Sanguine is conscious that they're going to start trying to kill each other in roughly three minutes. 

"I'm just so goddamn-"

"Pissed, I know." She flicks her hair, and for a moment he thinks she's going to light a flame and burn up their oxygen because their date is ruined, his week is ruined, his life is ruined, but she doesn't, and he wonders why they still don't trust each other before guessing that it's something to do with their lifestyle. "I mean, angry pissed, not pissed like they are."

"It was going so well. This stupid Revengers'Club ruined my life."

"And meeting me?" He stops. "Yeah, that's what I thought. I mean, look. Everything in life comes with its ups and downs."

"You don't understand."

"Don't I?" Abby raises her eyebrows, perfectly angular face taunting him in the absence of light. He wishes he couldn't see in the dark. 

"I never had this with Tanith. I thought I liked her, at first, but then it was all her, her, her. And now it's all you, you, you, but in a different way. I can never take my mind off you. I can never stop seeing you. It hurts so much." He whispers. "I just wanted a little more alone time. Without them. Without anybody."

"We have that now."

"Yeah." He breathes, waiting for her to continue.

"I can hook you up." Abby moves in close, impossibly close, closer than they should probably be getting after a first date, and a ruined one at that; Sanguine wonders why he's so nervous. He never hesitated with Tanith. Then he scolds himself for thinking about Tanith when he has this, when he has her all to himself.

"Well, I mean... They can wait, surely? Just for a little longer?"

"Of course." And she leans in and kisses him and his whole world explodes.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write, I really hope you enjoyed reading it! Thanks to bubblemoon66 for organising the whole event and, of course, everybody else who has taken part. Leave your thoughts and requests in the comments!


End file.
